


Hufflepuff won the Housecup!

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hufflepuff - Fandom, badgers - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Hufflepuff, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this meme to celebrate the Hufflepuff victory of the last Housecup on the former Pottermore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuff won the Housecup!

**Author's Note:**

> This picture can be shared with no moderation :)  
> If some people have seen this picture on Facebook, it's normal: I posted it :)

**Author's Note:**

> made with the help of the "The Keep Calm-O-Matic".


End file.
